Still Loving You
by 17goingon12
Summary: Semua yang dikatakan Netherlands benar. Banyak warga negaraku yang masih mencintaiku. Tidak semua membenciku. Bahkan mungkin hanya sebagaian kecil dari mereka yang membenciku. OC! Male!Indonesia. Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Hetalia masih tetap punyanya Hidekaz-sensei.

A/N: Hai! Saya kembali dengan fanfiction baru =D

Nini: Yeeeee *tepuk tangan*

Reader: Krik...krik...krik...

Rain: Hhahaha, fanfiction kali ini terinspirasi dari obrolan singkat saya dan temen-temen di sekolah. Terus, karena Yuuichi93 minta sequel dari 'Yogyakarta' yang menceritakan pasar malam yang diadain di Belanda, jadilah fanfiction gabungan dari dua macam ide ini. Yay! *tepuk tangan*

Reader+Nini: Krik...krik...krik...

Rain: Oh iya, cerita ini dari Indonesia POV! Kata terakhir dariku... SELAMAT MEMBACA!

xXx

Aku duduk seorang diri di salah satu deretan kursi yang ada di sini. Kulihat ke luar jendela, ke arah sang mentari yang baru saja terbit dari ufuk timur. Garis berwarna jingga yang membelah angkasa terlihat begitu indah. Rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung bertingkat terlihat sangat kecil dari atas sini. Membentuk sebuah panorama indah yang hanya bisa kunikmati dari kursi pesawat ini. Sesekali awan-awan yang sedang bergumul itu menutupi pemandangan indah yang sedang kunikmati, seakan ingin menarik perhatianku. Kualihkan pandanganku sejenak untuk melihat sebuah jam tangan yang kukenakan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 20 jam aku duduk di kursi pesawat ini. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan sampai di tempat tujuanku, Amsterdam, Belanda.

Sebenarnya, tujuanku datang ke Belanda untuk menghadiri acara pasar malam yang diadakan oleh duta besarku di Belanda. Acara itu akan dibuka mulai besok tanggal 1 april 2010. Acara yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikan masyarakatku.

Aku memandang ke luar lagi, melihat gumpalan awan yang masih berdiam di sana. "Ugh..." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningku dan nafasku mulai terasa sesak. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan sekujur badanku terasa kaku.

Aku mengatur nafasku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana pusatnya. Rasa sakit yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dengan tiba-tiba, dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Penyakit ini mulai menyerangku beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengetahui sumber rasa sakitku ini. Rasa sakit ini berbeda dari rasa sakit yang biasanya kurasakan karena bencana alam yang manimpaku. Sebagai sebuah negara, aku tidak mungkin terserang penyakit biasa. Penyakit ini berhubungan dengan orang-orangku.

*Flashback mode: ON*

Pagi itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Mengamati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan. Suara deru mesin sudah menjadi musik yang biasa kudengar setiap pagi. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sekelompok anak beseragam putih abu-abu berjalan ke arahku.

"Indonesia makin lama makin payah aja nih." Aku mendengar salah satu anak SMA itu mengeluh ketika mereka melintas di depanku.

"Mereka sedang membicarakanku?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan.

"Ratih, Kalau kamu sendiri pilih tinggal di mana?" tanya seorang anak pada anak yang lain.

"Emm, mungkin Jerman!" jawab anak yang dipanggil Ratih itu.

"Kalo kamu Ni?"

"Inggris dong, jelas!"

"Eh, aku mau tanya nih sama kalian semua. Kalau misalnya kalian bisa milih mau lahir dimana, kalian mau pilih lahir jadi orang mana?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu.

"Jepang!"

"Em, Korea?"

"PERANCIS!" teriak salah satu anak berjilbab putih.

"Woi, Tika, sabar Tik, nggak usah teriak-teriak juga kita denger kok!"

"Kalian tahu kan? Perancis itu, nggak cuma bagus, indah, negaranya juga... Eh, kok kalian pergi?"

"Habisnya kamu kalau udah ngomong nggak ada titik komanya sih, jadi males deh."

"Kok gitu? Eh, tungguin dong!"

Aku melihat anak anak itu berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku mendengar mereka menyebutkan nama negara satu-persatu. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka menyebutku. Tak satupun dari mereka memilih Indonesia. Aku terdiam, terus memandang anak-anak yang mulai tertutup kerumunan orang yang memadati jalan.

*Flashback mode: OFF*

Sejak saat itu aku menyadari sumber rasa sakitku. Semua itu bersumber dari hati orang-orangku. Mereka semua mulai melupakanku dan sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, negara mereka sendiri. Mereka semua lebih memilih bekerja di luar negeri daripada memajukan bangsa mereka sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa itu semua juga merupakan kesalahanku, tapi tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang.

Rasa sakitku tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas, tepat saat salah satu pramugari di pesawat ini mengumumkan bahwa pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat.

xXx

"Nesia!" panggil seorang pria begitu aku turun dari pesawat.

"Netherlands!" Aku menghampiri pria Belanda yang tadi memanggilku itu.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" tanya Netherlands.

"Tentu saja melelahkan. Bayangkan saja, aku harus duduk terus 20 jam lebih. Dan apa kau tahu, yang lebih parahnya lagi..." Belum selesai aku berbicara, tawa Netherland sudah menggema di sekitarku. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kupikir kau akan berubah. Ternyata, kau masih sama seperti yang dulu."

"Em, apakah itu hinaan atau pujian?"

"Hahaha, ini pujian kok, pujian," ucap Netherlands sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hei, berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku." Aku menyingkirkan tangan Netherlands

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau senang jika aku membelai kepalamu?"

"Itukan dulu, saat aku masih kecil!" bantahku.

"Oh ya? Jadi sekarang Nesia kecilku sudah besar?" goda Netherlands.

"Ah, maksudku... Sudahlah ayo kita segera menuju ke tempat persiapan pasar malam itu." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan mendahului Netherlands. Aku membalikkan badanku untuk bicara pada pemuda itu. "Oh iya, aku perlu mengingatkan satu hal padamu. Aku bukan milikmu! Aku sudah merdeka! Ingat itu baik-baik," ucapku sambil membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei tunggu! Kenapa kau jadi meninggalkanku? Memangnya kamu tahu tempatnya?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Iya juga ya? Aku kan tidak tau tempatnya," pikirku. "Memangnya dimana tempatnya?"

"Dasar kau ini, sudahlah, ikuti saja aku," ucap Netherlands sambil mendahuluiku. Aku pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

xXx

"Ternyata persiapannya meriah sekali. Aku tidak sabar menunggu pasar malam itu dibuka besok," ucapku sambil merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada di rumah milik Netherlands ini. Aku baru saja pulang dari acara persiapan pasar malam itu.

"Ya, memang, orang-orangku juga sudah sangat menantikan acara itu." Netherlands berkata padaku sembari duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahku.

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Kemana adik-adikmu?"

"Yah, mereka semua sibuk. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya menganggur terus," ejek Netherlands.

"Enak saja, mana pernah aku menganggur. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Negaraku itu banyak masa..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat aku di pesawat kembali menyerangku. Aku memegang dadaku, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang kali ini terpusat di sana.

"Nesia? Kau kenapa?" tanya Netherlands. Aku bisa merasakan kecemasan dari nada bicaranya.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku sebentar. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah. Aku akan ke kamarku untuk istirahat"

"Perlu kuantarkan?"

"Tidak usah, aku tahu kok dimana kamarku," aku berusaha menolak tawaran Netherlands sehalus mungkin. Aku tidak mau dia tahu tentang penyakitku ini. "Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya aku menginap di sini." Aku berusaha memasang senyumku untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku tahu, pasti senyumku terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Aku berjalan ke arah lorong yang ada di sebelah ruang tamu ini. Kubuka pintu kamar ke-2 yang ada di situ, kamar yang selalu kutempati setiap aku menginap di sini. Di sudut kiri, kulihat sebuah kasur yang cukup besar. Kira-kira 2 kali ukuran kasurku di rumah. Netherlands memang cukup kaya, tidak seperti aku yang walaupun memiliki rumah besar, selalu memiliki hutang dimana-mana. Aku duduk di pinggir kasur itu, merasakan rasa sakit yang kini hilang tak berbekas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin sering terasa? Apakah itu berarti semakin banyak orang-orangku yang meninggalkanku?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutku. Tapi tak satupun dari semua itu yang bisa kujawab.

"Nesia? Kau sudah tidur?" kudengar suara Netherlands memanggilku dari balik pintu.

"Belum, masuk saja," teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Netherlands pun masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil membawa sebuah koper yang sepertinya familiar di mataku.

"Ini, kau meninggalkan kopermu di ruang tamu," ucap Netherlands sambil menyerahkan koper yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa!" Aku menepuk jidatku. "Terima kasih." Aku meraih koper itu dari tangan Netherlands.

"Kupikir, kamu tidak mungkin tidur berpakaian seperti itu kan? Makanya, kubawakan kopermu kemari." Neherlands menunjuk pakaian yang kukenakan. Sepasang baju dan celana khaki, baju yang tentu saja tidak nyaman untuk tidur.

"Kau benar," ujarku sambil melihat pakaian yang kukenakan. Aku membuka koperku dan mengeluarkan sebuah baju berlengan panjang dengan lambang garuda kecil di sebelah kiri. "Hei, mau sampai kapan kau terus berdiri di situ?"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berdiri di sini?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku mau mengganti bajuku."

"Ganti saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di sini? Kamu laki-laki kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menatapku ketika aku berganti baju!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu aku sering membantumu berganti pakaian?" Netherlands kembali menggodaku.

"Itu kan dulu saat aku masih kecil! Pokoknya keluar!" teriakku sambil menendang Netherlands keluar dan membanting pintu kamarku.

"Dasar, kau masih tetap pemarah seperti dulu," gerutu Netherlands

Aku hanya diam saja, bosan meladeni orang itu.

"Selamat malam, Nesia!" ucap Netherlands sambil meninggalkan kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar derap kakinya yang semakin menjauh.

Aku melepas baju khakiku dan berjalan menuju cermin yang ada sudut kamar ini. Aku melihat bayangan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ya, inilah alasanku mengusir Netherlands. Aku tidak suka menunjukkan kelemahanku di depan orang lain. Bekas-bekas luka yang tak kunjung hilang ini adalah bukti nyata kelemahanku sebagai sebuah negara. Luka-luka karena bencana alam. Luka-luka akibat pemberontakan, terorisme, pembunuhan, dan tindak kejahatan lain yang juga tak kunjung usai. Bahkan sekarang, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan orang-orangku sendiri.

Angin dingin masuk melalui sela-sela jendela, menggelitik tubuhku yang masih belum mengenakan atasan apapun. Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhku, berusaha memberi sedikit kehangatan. "Meskipun sudah masuk musim panas, ternyata udara di sini tetap dingin," ucapku sambil mengenakan baju yang sudak kusiapkan.

"Oh iya, sebelum tidur, sebaiknya aku mengabari pak presiden dulu tentang persiapan acara pasar malamnya." Aku menuju sebuah telepon yang terletak di kamar itu. kutekan nomor istana negara, tidak lupa dengan kode negaranya.

Aku mendengar suara gagang telepon diangkat di seberang sana. "Ha..." Belum sempat aku mengucapkan salamku, aku mendengar suara bentakan dari seberang sana.

"WOI NYADAR, INI UDAH JAM BERAPA? KALO TELPON KIRA-KIRA DONG! SAYA BARU AJA MIMPI JADI PRESIDEN TAHU!"

Aku terpaksa harus sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telingaku. "Kenapa nih? Jangan-jangan salah nomor? Kayaknya enggak, aku kan udah hapal betul nomornya pak Presiden. Pak presiden yang biasanya kalem kok jadi galak banget? Jangan-jangan kesurupan? Atau pak presiden lagi mimpiin masa lalunya waktu masih jadi orang susah?" pikirku dalam hati.

"Pak, bapak kenapa? Bapak kan memang presiden." Aku mengingatkan pak Presiden yang lagi kumat.

"..." Tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari seberang sana.

"Pak? Anda masih di sana?"

"..." Masih tetap sunyi.

"Pak?"

"Ah, Indonesia, ada apa?" tanya pak Presiden dengan nada kalemnya seperti biasa.

Aku pun sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan pak Presiden berkepribadian ganda. Kok tiba-tiba jadi kalem gini. "Begini pak, saya hanya ingin melaporkan Pasar Malam yang besok akan diadakan di Belanda, pak. Semua persiapannya sudah siap pak, semoga saja besok acaranya bisa lancar."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi Indonesia, lain kali kalau kau mau menelepon dari luar negeri, sebaiknya kau memperhatikan perbedaan waktu."

"Perbedaan waktu? Oh iya, saya lupa," Aku benar-benar lupa tentang adanya perbedaan waktu. Kulirik sebentar jam yang ada di kamar ini, jam 10 malam. "Memangnya sekarang di Indonesia jam berapa pak?" tanyaku.

"Jam 3 pagi," jawab pak Presiden datar.

"Jam 3 pagi? Pantes aja pak Presiden marah-marah," pikirku

"Kalau begitu maaf pak, selamat malam."

Aku segera menutup pembicaraanku dan naik ke atas kasur yang terdapat di kamar ini. "Sebaiknya aku segera tidur supaya besok aku tidak kesiangan." Aku pun melepas sebuah peci yang sejak tadi masih kukenakan dan meletakkannya di meja kecil disebelahku. Kurebahkan diriku di kasur untuk mengakhiri hari ini.

xXx

"Mau kau apakan dia?"

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya."

"Benar, tinggalkan saja dia sendiri."

Aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di sekitarku. Tunggu, bukankah aku sendirian di kamar ini? Kenapa ada suara orang berbicara? Seingatku, tadi aku sedang tidur di rumah Netherlands. Perlahan, aku membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

TBC

A/N: Fyuuh. Selesai juga chapter pertamanya *mengelap keringat*

Nini: Kok kayaknya aku ngerasa deja vu sama percakapan anak-anak SMA tadi.

Rain: Ya iyalah, itukan kita yang lagi ngobrol.

Nini: Eh, pantesan kayaknya pernah denger.

Rain: *Gubrak* Gimana reader? Apakah membingungkan? Menarik? Membuat penasaran? Aneh? Geje? Mambu? Sinting? Kere? Gembel? *lha kok ngelantur*Pokoknya jangan lupa R&R ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maaf, saya kelamaan updatenya. Maklumlah, walaupun ujian udah selesai, tapi remidial jalan terus *curcol*

Nini: Dasar kamunya aja yang payah!

Rain: Heh, kayak kamu nggak remidi aja!

Nini: Tapi kan aku cuma remidi 3 mapel. Lha kamu? Masa remidi nyampe... *dibekep*

Rain: Sudahlah, tidak usah didengarkan ocahan orang gila ini. Sekarang saya mau membalas review! Yay!

TikaElric7

Saya juga mikirnya Nesia itu cewek XD Tapi berhubung saya kebayang-bayang OC Indonesia buatan temen saya, jadinya saya bikin dia jadi cowok deh :3 Eh, masa sih? Jangan-jangan kamu Tika yang saya maksud? *plak* Hehehe! Makasih ya reviewnya.

tsundere addict

Iya, kita memang harus cinta tanah air kita apa adanya =D Hidup Indonesia! *didepak gara-gara geje* Btw, makasih reviewnya^^

Yuuichi93

Hay Yuuichi! Lama nggak ketemu! Eh, emangnya kita pernah ketemu ya? *plak* Makasih banget reviewnya^^ Sampe udah dibela-belain nulis review panjang lebar buat ngasih tau yang salah. Saya terharu *hiks* *hiks* Sekali lagi makasih XD Ganbarimasu!

Hatta-cyan

Makasih reviewnya^^ Pasar Malem di sini agak beda sama Tong-Tong Fair. Sebenernya Cuma beda penyelenggara aja sih. Yang ini namanya PMI(Pasar Malam Indonesia) XD

Matthew77

Makasih! Iya, ini udah di update =D

NakamaLuna

Makasih! Mau tahu apa yang terjadi sama Indonesia? Silakan baca chapter ini :3

nyasar-chan

Makasih reviewnya^^ Tenang aja, Noordin nggak reinkarnasi kok. Whehehehehe~

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

xXx

"Mau kau apakan dia?"

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya."

"Benar, tingalkan saja dia sendiri."

Aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di sekitarku. Hah? Kenapa ada suara banyak orang? Bukankah aku sendirian di kamar ini? Siapa mereka? Perlahan, aku membuka mataku berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"Hah? Dimana ini?" ujarku sambil melihat ke sekitarku. Perlahan tapi pasti, mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang ada di sekitarku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujarku saat melihat bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah penjara besi. Jeruji-jeruji besi yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu mengitariku.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun." Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Tapi keadaan disini terlalu gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya? Aku sudah muak dengannya." Terdengar suara lain menjawab suara yang pertama.

"Hei, siapa kalian? Tunjukkan diri kalian! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku?" teriakku.

"Hah, sombong sekali kamu. Kamu pikir, kamu bisa memberi apa yang kami mau?" Aku melihat bayang seseorang mendekat. Aku terkejut saat wajah orang itu terlihat jelas. Seorang pria yang masih cukup muda, dan dia adalah salah satu dari warga negaraku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini." Aku berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Aku sudah lelah menolongmu, kerja kerasku selama ini tak pernah kau hargai," jawab orang itu.

"Cita-cita kami sudah pupus hanya untuk mempertahankanmu." Terdengar suara lain ikut menyahut.

"Kau sudah berulang kali mengecewakan kami." Suara-suara lain saling bersahutan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua menyalahkanku? Perlahan, ruangan ini semakin terang. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas puluhan orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Mereka semua adalah orang-orangku. Tapi kenapa mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan membenci?

"Apa kamu masih mengingatku?" tanya seorang pemuda sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti sudah melupakanku." Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, baru kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Aku salah satu dari banyak orang yang sudah mengukirkan prestasi di kancah internasional atas namamu. Tapi apa balasanmu? Apa kau hanya akan membuang kami begitu saja? Kau bahkan sudah tidak ingat tentang kami."

Aku terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan peuda itu. Benarkah aku sudah berlaku sekejam itu? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuang mereka. Aku ingin berteriak untuk membela diri, tapi entah kenapa mulutku seakan terkunci.

"Tadinya aku memutuskan untuk tetap bersamamu." Aku mendengar suara lain. Kali ini keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan muda berambut ikal panjang. "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, tanah airku sendiri. Aku terlanjur kecewa terhadap penolakan yang sudah berulang kali kualami. Prestasi yang sudah susah payah kami dapatkan, apakah itu hanya angin lalu di matamu?"

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku hanya bisa berkata lirih, "Ma-maaf, maafkan aku."

"Apa kau pikir hanya dengan meminta maaf saja sudah cukup?" Orang itu kembali membentakku.

"Untuk apa kalian masih disini bersama orang itu?" Aku mendengar suara sesorang dari belakang kerumunan orang ini diikuti dengan munculnya tiga sosok orang. Tiga orang, bukan, tiga negara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mataku. Amerika, Jepang, dan Jerman. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku berjanji akan memberikan pekerjaan yang layak untuk kalian." Amerika berbicara pada mereka semua.

"Benar,untuk apa kalian mengabdi pada orang seperti dia?" Jerman menunjuk ke arahku. "Bukankah bersamanya, kemampuan kalian akan terbuang sia-sia?"

"Mari ikut bersama kami, kalian akan lebih berguna ditempat kami," bujuk Jepang pada orang-orangku.

"Tunggu! Mau apa kalian? Seenaknya saja membujuk orang-orangku supaya meninggalkanku!" teriakku pada mereka bertiga.

"Sabar dulu Indonesia! Sebenarnya tanpa perlu kami bujuk pun, mereka sudah memilih kami dari awal. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, kamu boleh bertanya pada mereka siapa yang mereka pilih?"

"Ka-kalian ti-tidak bermaksud me-meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Takut dengan jawaban apa yang akan kudapatkan dari mereka.

"Kalau kalian lebih memilih kami, ikutlah dengan kami. Kalau kalian memilih dia, tinggallah disini," ujar Jerman sambil meninggalkan ruangan ini diikuti oleh Jepang dan Amerika.

Orang-orang yang ada di situ berembug sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menggangguk-angguk setuju dengan keputusan yang mereka buat dan perlahan pergi meninggalkanku. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan ini, mengikuti Amerika, Jepang, dan Jerman yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi.

"Tunggu! Tolong aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Aku berteriak, mencoba mencari perhatiaan dari mereka. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian." Aku berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi tak satupun dari mereka berhenti untuk membebaskanku dari sini. Jangankan menolongku, mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Lama kelamaan ruangan ini mulai kosong dan hanya aku seorang yang masih tertinggal di dalam penjara besi ini.

"Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Aku berteriak lebih keras, berharap salah satu dari mereka kembali. Berharap supaya mereka tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Nesia! Nesia!" Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat membasahi kening dan sekujur tubuhku di malam yang sangat dingin ini. Rupanya itu semua hanya mimpi buruk, sangat-sangat buruk.

"Nesia, kamu tidak apa?" tanya Netherlands yang sudah duduk di samping kasurku. Ternyata suaranyalah yang membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku. "Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Membuat kesunyian malam menyelimuti kami.

"Kau menangis..."Netherlands menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan hangatnya di pipiku yang terasa dingin. Dia benar, tanpa aku sadari mimpi buruk ini membuatku manangis.

"Broertje, Had je een nachtmerrie[1]?" kecemasan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Aku masih terdiam, bayang orang-orang yang meninggalkanku terus membayangiku. Ini semua bukanlah hanya mimpi buruk. Semua itu bisa saja benar-benar terjadi. Apa yang aku perbuat jika semua itu benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika mereka semua sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi? Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Aku duduk memeluk kakiku dan membenamkan kepalaku, membiarkan airmataku menetes lagi.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan hangat membelai kepalaku. "Tenang saja, itu hanya mimpi buruk," ucap Netherlands seakan sudah mengetahui semuanya tanpa perlu aku membuka mulutku untuk bercerita. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap muka Netherlands. Aku merasakan deja vu dengan semua kejadian ini. Sewaktu aku kecil, Netherlands juga sering menenangkanku dari mimpi buruk. Dia menanyakan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu 'Broertje, had je een nachtmerrie?'. Dia juga masih memanggilku 'broetje'yang merupakan panggilan untuk adik laki-laki.

"Memangnya, kau memimpikan apa? Apakah itu sangat buruk?" Netherlands bertanya lagi. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab satu patah katapun. Aku terlalu egois untuk membagi ketakutan dan kesedihanku. Bahkan kepada orang yang sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri ini.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Ga maar weer slapen[2]" Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali membaringkan diriku di kasur. Netherlands membenahi selimutku dan berbisik pelan di telingaku sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamarku. kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku kembali teringat masa lalu. Kata-kata yang dulu biasa dia ucapkan padaku sebelum aku tidur. Dia berkata, "Weltrusten[3], Broertje."

xXx

Aku membuka mataku, merasakan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui jendela kamar. Kukucek mataku sambil menguap pelan. Disini berbeda dengan dirumah. Tidak ada suara-suara ayam jago yang berkokok di pagi hari maupun suara ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip ria sambil menuju ke pasar. "Sudah pukul setengah tujuh rupanya. Sebaiknya aku cepat bangun!" Aku bergegaas beranjak dari kasurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

"Em, Netherlands sudah bangun belum ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil keluar dari kamar. Akupun langsung menuju ke ruang makan Netherlands. Siapa tau dia sedang sarapan.

Dan ternyata benar saja, aku melihat sosok Netherlands sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. "Netherlands, selamat pagi!" sapaku.

"Ah Indonesia, Goedemorgen[4]!" balas Netherlands sambil menoleh sebentar ke arahku lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku sembari duduk di salah sat kursi di meja makan itu.

"Memangnya aku terliat sedang apa?" Netherlands bertanya balik.

"Menyiapkan sarapan."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memastikan."

"Kau mau sarapan apa? Brinta[5] atau roti?"

"Roti saja, aku tidak terlalu suka Brinta."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar!"

Netherlands menghampiriku sambil membawa dua piring dengan dua roti di atasnya, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

Aku menatap roti itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Roti apa ini?" Ya, roti dihadapanku ini memang sedikit aneh. Warnanya gelap dan tidak seperti kebanyakan roti yang pernah kulihat.

"Tentu saja roti gandum biasa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak punya roti biasa? Yang berwarna putih misalnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya roti putih itu sehat. Justru roti seperti itulah yang sehat. Semakin gelap, semakin baik[6]," terang Netherlands. "Mau minum apa?"

"Teh saja," jawabku singkat.

Netherlands kembali menuju meja dapur dan menyiapkan dua macam minuman. Teh untuk diriku dan segelas susu untuk dirinya, lalu menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di hadapanku.

Kesunyian sempat menyelimuti acara makan kami sampai akhirna Netherlands angkat bicara.

"Nesia!" panggil Netherlands.

"Hm..." jawabku dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Apa benar bahwa salah satu maskapai penerbanganmu akan membuka jalur penerbangan ke sini lagi?"

"Iya, mulai 1 Juni besok penerbangan Jakarta-Amsterdam akan resmi dibuka kembali[7]. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau sudah dibuka, sering-seringlah kemari."

"Heh, siapa juga yang sudi ketemu kamu sering-sering!"

"Jangan galak-galak begitu. Paling tidak kan, aku bisa menenangkanmu dari mimpi buruk." Senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah Netherlands.

Sudah kuduga. Menangis di depan Netherlands seperti tadi malam memang bukanlah ide yang bagus. "Enak aja. Adanya juga, aku justru jadi mimpi buruk kalau sering-sering ketemu kamu!"

"Jangan-jangan, semalam kamu mimpi aku pergi meninggalkanmu ya? Makanya, kau sampai menangis."

"Hahahaha!" Aku tertawa datar, "Mimpi aja terus! Sampai kiamat juga aku nggak bakalan nangis gara-gara kamu pergi."

"Iya, iya, aku kan hanya bercanda." Netherlands mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada di meja makan. Tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai makan. "Ayo kita berangkat! Kita masih harus mempersiapkan pasar malamnya kan?" Netherlands beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tunggu! Aku kan belum selesai makan," protesku.

"Kamu ini, ternyata tidak hanya lambat dalam hal bekerja. Bahkan makan pun kau juga lambat," ejek Netherlands. "Sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan makanmu. Kalau tidak, nanti aku tinggal." Netherlands pergi meninggalkanku di ruang makan sendirian.

Aku bergegas memakan potongan roti terakhirku dan meminum tehku. "Tunggu, aku sudah selesai kok!" Aku mengejar Netherlands yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalakan ruang makan.

TBC

[1]Apakah kau bermimpi buruk?

[2]Kembalilah tidur.

[3]Tidur nyenyak.

[4]Selamat pagi.

[5]Sejenis bubur yang terbuat dari gandum.

[6]Roti putih memang nggak populer di Belanda. Mereka nggak yakin kalau roti putih itu sehat.

[7]Mulai 1 Juni, Garuda Indonesia membuka jalur penerbangan Jakarta-Amsterdam yang udah lama ditututup.

A/N: Makasih buat Tamara yang udah mbantuin aku nulis bahasa Belanda buat fanfic ini dan njelasin banyak hal tentang negaramu^^ Makasih juga buat reader sekalian yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca.

Nini: Nggak makasih sama aku?

Rain: Dare?

Nini: Rain kejem *hiks* *hiks*

Rain: Mind to review? Kritik, saran, pujian, cacian, dan segala jenis review tetap diterima. So, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang dah nungguin fanfic ini *membungkukkan badan*

Nini: Emangnya ada yang nunggu?

Rain: Berisik *ngelempar sendal ke Nini*

Selamat membaca!

xXx

"Sebaiknya alat-alat musik ini diletakkan di sana saja, supaya tidak mengganggu jalan para penari nanti," saranku pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mempersiapkan pasar malam ini.

"Oh, iya," jawab pemuda itu sembari beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memindahkan alat-alat musik tradisional itu. Jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 14.45, pertanda akan dimulainya acara pembukaan pasar malam ini. Tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam aku sibuk mempersiapkan acara ini. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku sejenak, memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah pada tempatnya sebelum acara ini di buka.

"Nesia!" Aku memalingkan muka untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang memanggilku. Tapi, belum sempat aku melihat siapa itu, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Ugh!" rintihku sambil memegang kepalaku. Tanganku yang lainnya memegang dadaku yang juga mulai terasa sakit. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan nafasku yang semakin memburu. "Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini sih?" umpatku dalam hati.

"Nesia, gaat het goed met je(Apa kau baik-baik saja)?" Aku mendengar suara yang tadi memanggilku. Tapi pandanganku terlalu kabur dan aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara. Pandanganku terasa semakin kabur sebelum akhirnya semua benar-benar menjadi gelap.

xXx

"Dingin..." gumamku pelan saat aku merasakan sesuatu benda dingin menyentuh dahiku.

"Ah, Nesia! Kau sudah sadar?" Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan meihat Netherlands mengambil sebuah waslap yang tadi diletakkannya di kepalaku. Rupanya rasa dingin di dahiku tadi karena waslap yang dipegang Nethrlands itu.

"Netherlands, di mana aku?" tanyaku pada Netherlands.

"Di pangkuanku."

"Bukan! Maksudku, di mana kita?"

"Oh, Masih di tempat pasar malam kok."

"Pasar Malam? Oh iya pasar malam!" Aku terlonjak dari posisi tidurku. "Gimana pasar malamnya?"

"Sabar Nesia, pasar malamnya lancar-lancar saja kok. Sekarang mereka sedang menampilkan tarian tradisional milikmu." Ujar Netherlands. "Lagipula ada yang lebih penting daripada itu." Netherlands berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

"Yang lebih penting?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan seperti tadi?" Netherlands berjalan ke arahku dan memojokkanku.

"Ah, itu, tidak apa-apa kok," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi.

"Nesia, apa tidak pernah ada yang mengajarimu? Tatap mata lawan bicaramu ketika kau berbicara."

Aku benci suasana seperti ini. Terpojok seperti sekarang ini. Kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan menghinaku habis-habisan. Mana ada negara yang rusak karena warga negaranya? Mana ada negara yang dilupakan oleh warga negaranya sendiri? Cuma aku, negara yang hancur secara perlahan dari dalam.

"Nesia?" Suara Netherlands menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Kalau kau punya masalah, jangan kamu pendam sendirian. Ceritakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Netherlands mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Benar juga ya. Aku selalu memendam semuanya sendirian. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini pada siapapun, termasuk bosku sendiri. Aku terlalu egois dan lemah. Aku takut negara lain akan menjauhiku kalau mereka semua tahu kehancuran dalam diriku. Tapi jika aku diam saja, lama-kelamaan aku juga hanya akan hancur sendirian.

Mengingat semua masalahku hanya akan mebuat nafasku semakin sesak. Air mata yang sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi itu, akhirnya menetes juga.

"Nesia? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Netherlands padaku.

"Mereka, mereka membenciku." Jawabku lirih.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka, warga negaraku." Aku dapat merasakan suaraku yang bergetar ketika aku mengatakan semua itu. "Mereka meninggalkanku...dan..." aku terisak, "itu...me-menyakitkan."

Netherlands hanya diam mendengar semua keluh kesahku itu. Dia hanya terdiam di hadapanku sambil terus mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan dulu saja masalahmu itu." Tiba-tiba Netherlands angkat bicara. Benar-benar tidak terduga. Kupikir dia akan menghinaku kalau kuceritakan semuanya. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu benar-benar tidak kuprediksi sebelumnya.

"Kita nikmati saja pasar malam hari ini." Netherlans tersenyum lalu menawarkan tangannya, mengajakku kembali ke keramaian pasar malam yang sempat kutinggalkan.

"Bodoh." Aku berujar lirih sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh," jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah keramaian pasar malam.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku bodoh?" Netherlands bertanya sambil mengejarku.

Aku berhenti sebentar lalu berpaling ke arahnya. "Kau terlalu bodoh sampai kau tidak tahu seberapa bodoh dirimu." Jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengataiku bodoh?" tanya Netherlands tidak terima.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mengejekmu saja." Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Sesuai perkataannya, aku ingin melupakan masalah-masalahku sejenak. Pasar malam seperti ini tidak setiap hari kan?

xXx

"Tok...tok...tok..."

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk tepat saat aku memasukkan baju terakhirku ke dalam koperku. Ya, hari ini aku akan pulang setelah beberapa hari di sini mengurus pasar malam itu.

"Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci kok!" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Pintu itu terbuka diiringi dengan masuknya seorang pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Netherlands.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa penyakitmu masih sering kambuh? Apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau nan..."

"Hei, hei, kalau mau bertanya satu-satu, lagipula aku baik-baik saja kok." Aku menyela rentetan perkataan Netherlands yang belum selesai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya, Nesia, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Netherlands menyerahan sebuah buku yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil meninbang-nimbang buku yang baru saja diberikan Netherlands.

"Itu, buka saja, nanti kau juga tahu."

Aku membuka buku yang lumayan tebal itu, ternyata isinya adalah klipingan-klipingan artikel.

"I-ini," aku terpaku membaca artikel-artikel itu. ternyata isinya adalah catatan prestasi yang sudah diraih orang-orangku selama ini.

"Tadi aku meminta bantuan orang-orangmu untuk membuat kliping itu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Orang orangmu masih peduli padamu, mereka masih mencintaimu. Itu terbukti dari perjuangan mereka menorehkan prestasi atas namamu."

Semua yang dikatakan Netherlands benar. Masih banyak warga negaraku yang juga masih mencintaiku. Tidak semua membenciku. Bahkan mungkin hanya sebagaian kecil dari mereka yang membenciku.

"Terima kasih." Aku menutup kumpulan kliping itu.

"Graag gedaan(Sama-sama)."

"Tapi, kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan semua ini?"

"Omdat wij vrienden zijn(karena kita teman)." Netherlands menepuk pelan kepalaku. Biasanya aku akan memprotes kalau Netherlands menyentuh kepalaku. Tapi kali ini, aku akan membiarkannya. Hanya kali ini saja.

xXx

"Ah, udara pagi di Indonesia memang beda," ujarku sambil meregangkan otot-ototku yang lelah. Pagi ini aku sudah berada di Indonesia lagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, melepas rindu karena sudah beberapa hari meninggalkan rumahku tercinta ini.

Kususuri jalanan kota yang ramai seperti biasanya. Sepertinya memang masih jauh kalau aku ingin lepas dari masalah polusi ini. Saat aku sedang berjalan, aku mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung.

"_Bangkitlah Indonesiaku_

_Jadi bangsa yang terkuat"_

"Eh, ada yang sedang beryanyi." Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sumber suara itu. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat gerombolan anak SMA. Gerombolan yang sama, yang pernah membicarakanku waktu itu. Hanya saja hari ini, mereka mengenakan baju batik.

"Habis itu apaan lanjutannya?" tanya seorang anak berambut ikal.

"Ah, kamu tu nggak apal-apal," ejek seorang gadis berkulit gelap.

"_Semua penjuru negeri... Bangkit dan mari bangun negri ini..." _Gadis bekulit gelap itu melanjutkan lagu itu. Ternyata memang gerombolan anak ini yang bernyanyi.

"Gimana kalau kita ulangi dari awal aja? Itung-itung latihan," ajak seorang gadis berjilbab cokelat bertuliskan 'I Love U'

Tiga dari lima anak yang ada di situ mulai bersenandung. Lagu yang tadi sudah mereka nyanyikan.

"_Bangkitlah Indonesiaku_

_Jadi Bangsa yang terkuat_

_Semua penjuru negri_

_Bangkit dan mari bangun negeri ini_

_Masa kelimpahan, masa keemasan_

_Indonesia baru sudah datang_

_Sudah datang, datang..._

_Bangkitlah negriku _

_Jadi negri terkaya_

_Jadi bagsa yang terkuat_

_Untuk jadi yang termaju_

_Bangkitlah Indonesiaku_

_Jaya..._

_Biar berkat anugerah Tuhan_

_Pemerintahan, kemuliaannya_

_Kerajaan dan kebenarannya_

_Keselamatan dari pada-Nya atas Indonesia._"

Aku melihat gerombolan anak itu menjauh. Diiringi dengan semakin kecilnya volume suara mereka yang ikut terbawa menjauh. Di dalam hati aku merasa sangat senang. Tanpa aku sadari, senyum merekah di bibirku.

"Ternyata, mereka memang masih mencintaiku."

_FIN_

A/N: Argh! Maaf, maaf, maaf, saya tahu ending ceritanya aneh banget! Sekali lagii maafkan saya. Mind to R&R? Dank je^^


End file.
